1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wideband channelization techniques, and more particularly, to a method of wideband channelization wherein the sampling frequency of extracted channels is not limited to an integer multiple of the channel spacing within a filter bank channelizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio receivers requiring simultaneous reception of multiple radio channels require the extraction of a number of radio signals from a single wideband signal. Such receivers may include macro base stations, micro base stations, pico base stations and others.
Presently, radio channels extracted from a wideband signal using a filter band channelizer have a sampling frequency f.sub.s that is restricted to an integer multiple of the channel spacing. In many applications, such as cellular radio, it is highly desirable for the sampling frequency to be an integer multiple of the symbol rate (i.e., not an integer multiple of the channel spacing). One solution to this problem is to feed each output of a channelizer to a digital sample rate converter to convert the sample rate of the output to an integer multiple of the symbol rate. However, having a digital sample rate converter on each output channel of a channelizer increases the cost, complexity and power consumption of a receiver. A method for directly providing a sampling frequency that is an integer multiple of the symbol rate without increasing cost, complexity and power consumption of the receiver would be highly desirable.